As Good as it Gets
by Dark Sunfire
Summary: Rodney and Jennifer explore the more intimate, physical side of their relationship. Rating for graphic sexual content.


_A/N – I suddenly have a desire to write a few PWP Rodney/Jennifer fics… Although there is a very small plot I have in mind to link them up._

_Set after Brain Storm. Established relationship. Chapter titles are more for thematic searching rather than anything else…_

**Dinner and Chairs**

"This is really nice, Rodney. I didn't think you had it in you."

Rodney peered at Jennifer across the table. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

He'd had the dinner table and chairs put in his quarters especially for the occasion. The table looked like it was made from wood and the chair's were straight backed and comfortable, unlike the ones in the mess hall. He made a mental note to be less scathing to the maintenance team the next time they had a run in.

Jennifer spooned up the last of her dessert and leant over to one side so she could see him around the over-enthusiastic table decoration Rodney had decided to place between them. She laughed softly and smiled at him.

He couldn't help but return the expression, although with some confusion. He'd finished his food a while ago and had spent the rest of the time admiring what he could see of Jennifer's luscious hair around the candles he'd been given by Teyla and the leaves he'd swiped from the botany department.

He couldn't help it as his hands nervously twisted together where she couldn't see them. Awkward small talk had never been his forte and the equally awkward tense silence spread out between them like the gulf across the table was the New Lantean ocean.

"So, uhm, what are you up to tomorrow?" Rodney asked after several minutes.

"You know - the usual. No doubt sewing up soldiers who get themselves into trouble."

"And scientists…" Rodney mumbled sadly and grimaced.

Jennifer continued as though she hadn't heard him, "I think the medical scanner in the infirmary needs some maintenance as it's slowed right down lately."

"I'll take a look," Rodney breathed a silent sigh of relief. Work was probably not the best topic of conversation, but it put him at ease and gave him something to say. "That reminds me, we found a lab with some equipment you might be interested in. Looks like a brand new scanner and a few other things."

Jennifer stood up and came over to him. Rodney could no longer hide his shaking hands as she reached out towards him and said, "I'd love to take a look some time. But first things first."

Rodney curled his hands into loose fists so that his nervous trembles weren't visible to her. He pushed his chair back, but before he could get up, Jennifer came really close, stepped over his legs and straddled him in the chair. Her dress rode up, but he could feel that she was wearing underwear where she pressed herself against him.

He released a shaky sigh at the weight pinning him down and whispered, "Jennifer, what're you doing?"

She flung her head back and exposed her neck dangerously close to his mouth. But he did nothing.

Jennifer looked down into his face with her eyes wide and dark. Her gaze drifted lower and settled on his hands that were now drumming uneven rhythms against the chair legs. She reached down and took each of his slightly larger hands in her own and held on tightly.

She furrowed her brow and asked, "Why are you shaking?"

He hiccupped a nervous laugh, "T-too much sugar!"

She pressed his hands together between her own so that the palms were touching like he was praying. He frowned, but then his expression melted as she drew their linked hands up and kissed his fingertips.

She said, "Hey, it's okay. I mean, _you_ are definitely okay with this?"

Rodney shifted slightly between his thighs and she placed her feet down on the floor to lift some of the weight from him. "Sure!" he squeaked. "What man would complain about a beautiful woman sitting astride his lap?"

She let go of his hands and placed her own high on his chest. She leant forwards and whispered into his ear, her breath warm and making him shiver. "But you are the man I want. I'm a woman, but do you actually want me for _me_?"

Rodney responded by wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her in until her breasts pressed against his upper chest and she had to move her hands around the back of his head. He licked a blazing trail up her neck and said, "Of course I want you for who you are!"

As his tongue moved upwards, she closed her eyes and he felt her clenching her legs around his. She tipped her head forwards so that he could capture her mouth and nibble at her lower lip.

He let her go too soon for her liking and he said, "Uhm, I don't suppose you could move? My legs have gone to sleep."

He groaned as she briefly settled back down into his lap and onto the growing bulge in his pants. She swung her leg over and off him and stood up, gazing down his body until her eyes settled on the obvious arousal he was showing.

Her eyes turned darker and her face flushed red with arousal. Rodney shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. It felt like he was already completely naked to her eyes and his hands twitched where he longed to release the tension building in his groin.

He said quietly, "Jennifer, please."

She responded by removing his shoes, socks and trousers in lightning speed. He had to shift up from the chair to allow his clothes to be discarded, but Jennifer placed her hands on his shoulders and made sure he stayed in the chair. She kicked off her own shoes and underwear while he watched. She carefully eased Rodney's boxers up and over his erection and licked her lips at the same time as he gasped the moment he was free.

"I want to feel you," she said in a low murmur as she came over where he sat naked from the waist down. "Really _feel_ you inside me, as far as you can go."

Rodney gulped as his erection hardened to the point of pain and a bead of liquid came from the tip. He could no longer just sit there and do nothing. When she was closer, he reached out to her and grabbed the hem of the dress that was still protecting her from his eyes.

Her urgency was such that she allowed him to reel her in. There was only time for her to hitch the dress up to her waist and she placed her feet on either side of the chair. Grasping his erection in one hand, she slowly slid down onto him.

She moaned and closed her eyes and suddenly his hands were all over her, unzipping and tugging at her dress and bra until they were finally lost. She leant back so that her hands went under his shirt and that too was soon gone.

Rodney was buried right to the hilt inside her as she pressed her lower belly against his. He held her sides as he sucked and nibbled each of her bared breasts in turn until her nipples hardened. All the while she watched what he was doing as she looked down between them and her hands stroked his hair. His feet moved so that his legs opened out and stretched Jennifer wider where they were linked.

"Rodney," she gasped breathlessly, "You're going to have to move."

He hummed into her chest and traced his hands down her body and curled them under the soft cheeks of her rump. He squeezed gently and she moaned as he used the tiny amount of leverage to begin moving inside her.

Their bodies were pressed flush together so that his thrusts were small, yet sensual and intense.

"Harder..." she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face between her breasts, blowing warm air over her sweaty skin.

He obliged with a low moan and more small urgent thrusts, but neither of them had the strength to really go all out.

But ultimately it was enough for them to reach climax so entwined as they were. The pressure of the position and the depth of Rodney's penetration drove Jennifer up to the edge and over. She soon writhed upon him as her orgasm crashed through her, and he came a moment later with a groan as he shuddered and spilled his precious load deep inside her belly.

They stayed fused together while they got their breath back. Rodney smiled and stretched his arms over his head while Jennifer rubbed her hands lightly back and forth in affectionate circles over his hairy chest and thumbed his small, tight nipples.

He relaxed and let his arms drop, resting his hands on her thighs and stroking up and down her legs. He said, "I think I'm going to need an appointment with a chiropractor after that."

Jennifer stood up and sighed as Rodney slipped out of her. She grasped his hand and helped him up.

Rodney put his hands in the small of his back and gave her a sly smile, "Actually, maybe it's not so bad."

She led him over to the bed where he collapsed down in an exhausted heap. She lay down behind him and drew the covers over them both, snuggling herself against his warm back and hugging him into her chest.

It wasn't that late, and she wasn't as tired as he was, but she didn't mind lying there taking in his musky sex-sated scent mingling with her own. The enjoyment she gained from the feel of just holding him and listening to his snuffling breaths and quiet snores soon sent her to sleep.


End file.
